


Aoba's Baking

by CinnaminkBun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Other, idk man, its too early for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaminkBun/pseuds/CinnaminkBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk man, I mean I made it so why not upload it.<br/>The first paragraph is so cute, it pretty much just goes downhill from there..</p><p>BON APPETITE...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba's Baking

Mink has been an emotionless wreck after his tribe’s demise, understandably. He struggles deeply to find anything to emotionally connect with so he cuts himself off. Yet he adores the scent of cinnamon because it feels like home, after Aoba learned this he tries his hardest to bake cinnamon buns perfectly. Just for Minks benefit. He spent hours perfecting the dough and icing. He's so loving toward Mink, Mink can't help but fall in love with the boy. But Mink's deep love and connection with cinnamon always tears him apart when he thought of Aoba's rosy pink cheeks and cotton candy hair.

 

One day he dropped by Heibon to pick up Aoba's new batch.

His eyebrows perked up at the intense scent of cinnamon and he hadn't even walked in yet. He parked his motorbike hurriedly and strode into Heibon expectantly.

 

The air was thick with the aroma of freshly baked buns however, Aoba was nowhere to be found. Once he entered the shop his dick got a slight tingle as if it too had smelt cinnamon. This was not good, what if Aoba saw his boner. Mink stood there with ever so slightly rosy cheeks and repeated it like a mantra in his head 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts...’ but to no avail.

He imagined Aoba in a fudge coloured, oversized apron that read 'Be My Sugar Daddy' along the front. He imagined him sprawled across the Heibon desk; face down ass up. Reeking of cinnamon with cinnamon icing on his rosy nipples that protruded from the sides of the apron and 2 big cinnamon buns glued to his ass. His hair up in a messy bun with Mink's feathers poking out of it. _**Minks cinnamon dick was now as hard a cinnamon stick**_.

 

Mink gets the shivers and as the lingering scent of cinnamon hits him again. Lost in spicy ecstasy, he spots a brown paper bag on the desk next to Ren who is in sleep mode.

He snatches it and heads to his bike. ‘Nearly’ he thought…

As he speeds by on his bike he feels the warmth of the buns seep through the bag; he felt his crotch moisten and he almost loses his shit.

 

As soon as he gets to scratch headquarters he charges down the corridor and kicks open a door at the very end of the hall. The room is dim with a small brown desk with a rosary ceremoniously laid on it (Mink certainly is gonna need Jesus after this...) to the immediate right and a king sized bed to the back of the room. It’s a magnificently carved mahogany bed with beautiful bed linen. It has a beautifully intricate pattern embroidered onto it, much like trees and leaves. Apart from that it’s surprisingly bare and simple for a Rib team leader.

He chucks the bag on his bed and he rips off his gear and exposes his 12 pack dick. He rips open the brown paper bag and the glistening buns are there. All 4 glazed with blue icing. ‘Just like cotton candy pubes’ he thought as he wantonly stares. He grunts in pleasure and slaps the buns with his dick. The wonderfully blue icing drips between the cavities of the buns and in Minks long, ripped length.

 

'Cinnabon-pyon u shall be mine…' he muttered under his breath, this was incredibly rare for Minku as he is usually too bara for emotions. Mink's eyes dripped with desire. Glimmering golden eyes of spicy passion masked by the icy blue contacts. He grabs the largest bun with his fukin massive hands and enveloped his dick in the doughy heat.

Mink lets out a deep guttural groan at the immense pleasure he receives from the naughty little cake. He then slowly starts making love to the bun, agonizingly slow thrusts with icing acting as his lube. He then grabs the smallest of the buns and placed it between his arse cheeks, he just wanted to see what it felt like. It feels like homo and when he closes his eyes he thinks of that taller Yakuza trash bag. He is unsure why…                  (REFERENCE REFERENCE REFERENCE)

He starts to thrust hard and fast with his chiselled ass clenched hard. It feels as if his lust was tearing him inside out. He’s so close.

Demolishing the bun and mincing it with his arse muscles. The bun in the front squelching and ripping apart. He let out a long deep moan and hurriedly grabs another to add to the mess in the front. His thrusts irregular, he comes all inside the buns and drops from exhaustion on the bed.

His mind hazy and baked goods all up in his genitalia and between his cheeks, he grabs the last bun and starts to slowly eat it. It tastes like intoxicating perfection…

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember i could be committing mass murder but im not. there are worse things i could be doing rn so dont judge me..  
> this is for you driventoqueers.tumblr.com i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
